The present disclosure herein relates to an electromagnetic wave power measuring system, and more particularly, to an electromagnetic wave power sensing apparatus using an electro-optic element which enables measurement of electromagnetic wave power in a wide frequency band and a system including the same.
Electromagnetic wave power is an important measure and that directly or indirectly affects measurement of electromagnetic waves and is commonly used in the fields of communications and semiconductors.
With the wide use of vehicle collision avoidance radars and fifth generation mobile communications, it is more frequently required to measure electromagnetic wave power in a millimeter wave band.
Thermistor mounts have been used to sense electromagnetic wave power, but are applicable only for a limited frequency band due to the limitations of a thermistor manufacturing technology and discontinuity of production. Methods for sensing electromagnetic wave power using thermo-elements or diodes instead of thermistor mounts have been proposed. However, the methods for sensing electromagnetic wave power using thermo-elements are limited in terms of a frequency band, and the methods for sensing electromagnetic wave power using diodes are limited in terms of accuracy of measurement due to the nonlinearity of a diode.
Therefore, it is required to develop an electromagnetic wave power sensing apparatus capable of sensing electromagnetic wave power in a wide frequency band including a millimeter wave band while ensuring the linearity of sensing of electromagnetic wave power.